In recent years, the use of portable phones has increased substantially. The term "portable phone" as used herein is intended to include wireless telephones, such as analog or digital cellular phones, PCS (personal communication systems), or other portable transmitter/receiver devices used for personal communication. Some such devices may be selectively plugged into power sources when not powered by a battery.
Portable phones are widely used in vehicles. However, most vehicles do not provide storage locations for the portable phones. Usually, the phones are simply laid across a seat or on the floor, or laid in a cup holder. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a structure for storing a portable phone in a vehicle wherein the portable phone and phone cord are normally hidden from view, while the portable phone is easily accessible to a vehicle driver for phone use.